someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypasta of the Month!
' ' Getting the vote in!Howdy folks, residential psycopath Sir Areis Lionheart here bringing to you a special sort of topic. As we near the end of February 2013, and the wiki is growing more and more every day, I decided that perhaps we should bring in some creepypastas for a new program I would like to initiate. Team SOG's Creepypasta of the Month! Rewards for the title will be: ~Story & Author Profile link on the Home Page for the following month. ~A shiny new special category . In the comments below, please type out your option for the creepypasta of the month, no pasta will be excluded! So, without further ado, write out your favorite pasta in THIS format... (I will be using OBSIDIAN Black as an example) ~Name: Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black ~Author: Sir Areis Lionheart ~Reason: ''A good story. (This is an example, add your own reason! :D) '~User Requesting: Sir Areis Lionheart (Your own name will go here). '''Clarification: ''The name of the pasta must be presented as a link to that pasta. The name of the author and user requesting do not need to be, but it is highly encouraged.'' Disclaimer: Please do not actually request your own creepypastas! If everyone were to request their own story, then it would be nigh on impossible to come up with a single clear answer. It is done here solely for the sake of an example. Also: ONE (1) Vote per person! 'THE RULES, FOLLOW THEM' 1) The creepypasta must ''be posted on the SomeOrdinaryGamers wiki. Nominations for creepypasta from other sites will ''not be eligible. 2) Authors cannot nominate stories that they have submitted, whether they migrated the story from another site, or they wrote the story themselves. The goal of the creepypasta of the month is to showcase people's favourite stories on the site. It is not a platform for shameless self-promotion. 3) Wikia contributors (non-members) and members with less than 20 total quality posts (not including CPOTM votes) will NOT have their votes counted, as there have been issues with people trying to artificially inflate vote counts and self-nominate in the past. Even if "This is my account, I just can't log in!" is your excuse, it will still not be counted. We're sorry for this, but if you care enough to vote, you should also be invested in the site enough to make and use an account, it's quick, painless, free, and keeps everyone from seeing your IP address. 4) If a comment is in the incorrect format, it won't count. All votes MUST be made in the format displayed up above to be accepted. That way, we can be sure that everyone has read and understood the rules before voting. 5) If the creepypasta that you wish to vote for has already been nominated by another member, reply to the original nomination with your vote. Your vote must be a reply to the original nomination, and it must be in the correct format in order for it to be counted. 6) You may vote for one pasta, and ONE PASTA ONLY. Once you have voted, your vote is cast. You may not vote for multiple entries in the same vote. If you do not follow this rule, either only your original vote will be counted, or none will, at an admin's digression. 7) Failure to follow these rules will result in your post(s) being deleted. Depending on the frequency or severity of your violations, additional actions may also be taken as well. In the past, there has been too much trouble with people not following the rules, making it problematic to count the votes. As such, things will be kept neat and organized from now on. Finally, while not a "hard" rule, please keep off-topic chatter to a minimum. This is not an appropriate place to promote your submissions or gossip about current events. We have a talk page for that. ''Previous Creepypastas of the Month! '2012: '''November 2012: ''N/A'' December 2012: N/A '2013:' January 2013: N/A February 2013: Funnymouth ''' '''March 2013: Lavender Test April 2013: The Cosmic Destroyer May 2013: I Won't Leave You ''' '''June 2013: July 2013: August 2013: September 2013: October 2013: November 2013: December 2013: '2014:' January 2014: Feburary 2014: March 2014: ''The Choices of the Month'' Prototype 10: Would you Kindly? - 1 Vote The Building - 4 Votes Category:Creepypasta of the Month! Category:Browse Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Organization Category:Site Maintenance Category:Site Administration Category:Help Category:Help Desk Category:Special Category:Awesome